The present invention relates to belt scrapers for conveyor belts.
Scraper blades are often used to clean conveyor belts on the return side of the belt. Such devices typically include a shaft that is positioned transverse to the direction of conveyor belt travel and one or more scraper blades are mounted on the shaft. When the shaft is rotated, the scraper blade is forced into engagement with the conveyor belt such that the blade will scrape adherent material from the belt. The scraper blade wears down during use, with the result that the shaft has to be further rotated to maintain the blade in contact with the belt. Various tensioning and biasing devises have been proposed for maintaining contact between the blade and the belt, as shown for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,378,202; 5,727,670; 5,845,761; and 5,826,700.
Nonetheless, there remains a need for a belt scraper and tensioning device that is reliable and which is user friendly and cost efficient to manufacture, install, and operate.